You're My Gift
by lookiewhatwehavehere
Summary: Cloud becomes worried realising he hasn't bought Zack an anniversary gift, but when Zack comes home, he shows Cloud that not all gifts have to be bought from a shop to mean something. Clack Lemon/Yaoi.


- **Pairing : – **Zack x Cloud  
>-<strong>Notes: <strong>This fanfiction contains **yaoi/shounen ai **which means that it contains **boy-boy love,** between Zack and Cloud from Final Fantasy. If you do not agree with Yaoi/Shounen Ai then please click that wonderful thing I like to call and back button and leave the page.  
>-<strong>Usual Thing: <strong>I don't own any of the characters, nor the games of which they come from, just the plot of my fanfiction.  
>-<strong>Please review this; otherwise I will just assume it sucks.<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of an alarm going of startled the blonde who was currently tangled up in thick brown bed sheets, a pillow covering his head as if he was trying to shut out the real world, stop it from touching him.<p>

Cloud's eyes slowly opened as his hand hesitantly removed the pillow away from his face, a smooth feeling left on the side of his face from the soft material, a small frown appearing on his gentle features when he didn't recognise the room he had awoken in.

_Oh right _the blonde thought to himself as the feeling of sadness began to creep into his system again but he swallowed hard and shook his head, his eyes were still sore from being up most of the night worrying, his finger nails uneven and short from where he'd been biting them.

He had been sleeping in Zack quarters for quite a number of days now ever since the older male had been sent out on another long mission, the missions that Zack was given could be as long as a couple of days to a couple of months and that's what depressed Cloud more than anything, the fact he didn't know when Zack was coming home until he actually arrived back.

He slammed his hand down harshly on the irritating alarm clock and ran his fingers through his thick hair, pulling at his spikes a little to wake himself up faster; he didn't have any classes or duties to carry out so he knew he'd just be moping around Zack's apartment again.

Truth be told that he desperately missed the tall, dark haired SOLDIER when he was away on missions, he missed having that excitable man bouncing around as if he was hyped up on sugar, missed the warm cuddles he'd receive after a long day of training, missed the way that the raven's lips would gently brush against his when a warm atmosphere surrounded them.

_Stop it _Cloud glared at his hands before rolling out of the bed and making his way into the front room where he literally flopped down onto the couch, turning the television on purely for some background noise, Cloud would never usually watch television, he preferred his books.

It wasn't until half way through the chat show programme, which Cloud had been ignoring, that he heard scratching at the door and he felt his heart thump roughly against his chest and he sat up with a beaming smile.

But he was met with shock and disappointment when Kunsel came in instead of the man he actually wanted, the second class spotted the blonde on the couch and he paused mid-step.

"Cloud?" he chuckled lightly as he shut the door, walking over to Cloud as the blonde groaned and allowed himself to fall backwards again.

"I thought you were Zack," Cloud sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples, he felt a little pathetic that he was pining after the raven so much after being away from him for just five days.

"Ah missing him?" Kunsel snorted when Cloud threw him a dirty look and he sighed slightly, "he'll be fine Cloud," he added with a softer tone, knowing how much Cloud would be worrying about the raven despite the fact that Zack was well above the levels of normal first class SOLDIERs.

"I know…" Cloud muttered and chewed the inside of his cheek as he crossed his arms across his chest, his feet wriggling on the arm of the couch in front of him distracting him for a second before he looked to Kunsel again who shyly looked at him through his light red hair.

"Why are you here?" Cloud asked before staring at the key in Kunsel's hand, "why do you have a _key _to Zack's place?" he continued sitting up so he could cross his legs.

"Well to be fair, _you _aren't supposed to be here either," Kunsel pointed out with a grin and winked when he saw the light pink colour appear on Cloud's cheeks.

"I'm Zack's boyfriend and one of his best friends," Cloud stated with a small flick of his blonde hair, "I have more right to be here than you," he laughed slightly when Kunsel slammed his hands onto his chest in mock hurt.

"I came up here to get some notes Zack forgot to hand in," Kunsel replied simply but the way that his eyes fell to the floor quickly and then back up allowed Cloud to know that he was lying.

Cloud was particularly good at reading peoples body language to see if they were lying or not, he had to be when he was down in the barracks, especially when people lied about stealing his food and clothes.

"Yeah right," Cloud said and stood up from the couch, moving right in front of Kunsel with his hands placed on the other's shoulders, staring him down, "why are you here Kunsel?" he asked again but this time with a firmer voice.

Kunsel hated it when Cloud was looking at him, the blonde just looked so incredibly adorable when he was trying to be serious with anybody, not that he was attracted to Cloud but Kunsel knew that nobody would be able to deny how cute Cloud looked.

"Alright," he sighed and smiled a little when Cloud grinned in victory and he removed his hands from the redhead's shoulders, placing them on his own hips instead.

"Zack left his anniversary present for you here by accident and he wanted me to get it before you found it," Kunsel quickly explained, watching as the blonde's expression changed quickly from smug to completely shocked, "I think he secretly knew you'd be camping out here," he added with a small wink making Cloud's cheeks darken a little.

"He…bought me an anniversary gift?" Cloud felt a little like a schoolgirl when his heart skipped a few beats, his lips tugging up into a smile as he thought of the raven.

"Yup," Kunsel laughed lightly whilst his fingers brushed through his hair, he thought it was odd that Cloud wouldn't think that Zack had gotten him something for their first anniversary.

"But," Cloud's face fell dramatically, his hands curling back into his chest, "I haven't bought him anything," he pouted without realising it and scratched at his chin now feeling a little worse than he did before.

"I know what you _could give him_," there was something extremely suggestive about Kunsel's sentence and he immediately knew he must have looked like thunder as Kunsel cringed away from him when their eyes met.

"I'm serious here," Cloud pointed out as he hid back behind his blonde bangs, sighing loudly when he heard Kunsel reply with a 'so am I'.

"Look," the redhead got to his feet and looked around for the item Zack had sent him into the apartment for, "just give him something that will remind him of you, Zack doesn't really care, I think he'll see _you _as the gift anyway," the second class then looked over his shoulder with a kind smile, "at least that's what he told me before he left,"

Cloud scratched the back of his ear; effectively hiding his face with his hair as he felt his face heat up, his face must have looked a right picture.

"Ah, here's the bugger," Kunsel muttered to himself as he saw the loose panel beneath the cupboards under the kitchen sink, he pushed the thin wood to the side and grabbed a hold of the package that was wrapped with plain brown paper with a white string, making it look somewhat old fashioned.

"Can I look at it?" Cloud asked eagerly so he could get some idea of what to get Zack, at least he could see how much money the raven had spent on him.

"Uh no," Kunsel said with a smirk before lifting his hand as a silent goodbye, leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>Feeling his neck crack, Zack almost groaned in relief, his neck had been acting up from not sleeping properly for about three days.<p>

The mission had been exhausting, trying to kill monsters that just seemed to be spawning from every direction was a very hard thing to do, especially when they continued to do it throughout the night as well.

Pulling his tattered leather gloves off of his hand, he stretched out his bare hands, sighing as he then shoved the hand garments into his pockets, his azure eyes looking up as they finally arrived back with excitement.

The only thing he wanted to do was cuddle up in his bed with Cloud and go to sleep, sure he wanted to speak with his precious blonde but he was _very _tired and knew that Cloud would understand.

_Oh wait _he groaned loudly making the few cadets he was with look at him funny, his hands running through his dirty black hair, _I need to get my gift from Kunsel._

He started to make his way through groups of people who, for some unknown reason, were taking up the corridor by standing in large groups of friends like it was a damn school.

"Kunsel!" Zack called out when he saw the second class walking towards him with his head down, staring at a few notes that were in his hands, the red head instantly looking up in shock at the sound of his friend's voice.

"Hey!" Kunsel smiled and gave Zack a quick hug, "when did you get back?" he asked with a laugh, eyeing the state of the muddy SOLDIER before him.

"Just now actually," Zack replied with a playful grin despite how exhausted he felt, "did you get Cloud's gift?" he asked in a slightly hushed voice and Kunsel arched his eyebrow.

"Dude you realise Cloud isn't here, you don't have to whisper," Kunsel whispered back with a wink and winced slightly when Zack flicked him in between the eyes.

"Did-you-get-it?" Zack nearly glared at him as if to make sure that his friend wouldn't evade the question again.

"Yeah I got it," Kunsel rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue, "do you want it now?" he titled his head to the side noticing the smile appearing on Zack's lips.

"Well our anniversary starts in an hours' time," he sighed silently thanking his lucky stars he'd been able to complete the mission before then, "so yeah,"

* * *

><p>Fingering his entrance key, Zack slipped it through and quietly pushed his door open after having heard from Kunsel that the blonde had been staying in his quarters for a few days since he left for his mission.<p>

Zack tightened his hold around his gift, stopping mid-step as he found the most angelic and adorable sight before him.

Cloud was stretched out on the couch with his hands cupped up to his chest, sleeping quietly, only his soft breathing could be heard as the warm glow from the candle on the dining table flickered slightly making Zack's gaze break.

Closing the door, Zack put the gift on the kitchen side before making his way over to the person he'd missed the most over the past six days, his fingers gently brushing the blonde strands of hair out of Cloud's face and his lips pressing a gentle kiss to the younger's forehead.

"Gaia," Zack whispered as he buried his nose in Cloud's hair, taking in his scent, sighing as he felt his heart skip a beat.

This was what he'd wanted to do, just touch and gather the blonde all to himself and cuddle up together…after he'd had a shower of course.

Zack quickly moved himself away from Cloud once he became aware of his own odour and soon began stripping himself of clothes on his way to the bathroom, chucking the muddy uniform behind him; it landed directly into the wash basket.

Unaware to the SOLDIER in the shower, the sleeping blonde stirred on the couch upon hearing the switch on the boiler go off, his bright blue eyes soon widening as he heard the shower and sat up quickly, pulling at his plain clothes and raking his fingers through his hair to make himself look presentable.

He would recognise that humming anywhere.

_Zack _Cloud squeezed his hands into fists to try and calm his excitement before he licked his fingers and pinched the candle, catching the flame and putting it out.

He tapped his fingers on his bottom lip as he contemplated on what to do now, his thoughts still on the anniversary gift he _hadn't _gotten Zack still, he was an awful person but he wanted to make it up to the raven.

He squinted in the dark, regretting putting the candle out, at his watch to check that their anniversary had actually begun.

It was exactly ten, thirty-eight pm, eight minutes past the time of when they had actually gotten together.

Whatever he was going to do he better do it now.

Zack sighed and rubbed his hand around the back of his neck as the warm water continued to run down his body, his eyes closed; he could feel his muscles relaxing slightly and he smiled at the thought of waking the blonde up to hand him his gift.

His eyes soon snapping back open when he felt a pair of slightly cold hands place themselves on his chest and his lips tugged upwards when he felt another naked body press up against his back.

"Hi there," Zack snickered and placed his free hand on top of Cloud's, his eyebrows shooting up on his forehead when he swore he heard a purr leave the lips he'd yet to claim since his return.

"Hey," Cloud replied quietly as his lips placed a warm yet sensual kiss on Zack's shoulder blade making the raven shiver slightly despite the warmth of the water.

"Happy Anniversary," Zack rubbed Cloud's knuckles with his thumb tenderly, staring down at their hands as the water continued to soak them, his mako infused eyes familiarising themselves with his lover's skin.

"Happy Anniversary," Cloud repeated back and moved back a little when Zack turned in his arms so that they were now facing each other and he squinted through the water falling from the head of the shower.

It was when their eyes finally met that Zack quickly moved his head down and pressed his lips against Cloud's, his large hands holding the sides of the younger's face and his fingers gently tangled themselves in the Cadet's thick blonde hair.

Stretching his fingers, Cloud managed to pull the tap until the water stopped falling on them; it was making it difficult to breathe with the steam ghosting around them.

"You missed me then?" Cloud snickered when his lips were finally freed and he grinned a little when Zack started chuckling with his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah just a bit," Zack's hands slipped down from Cloud's hair and settled around his wet waist, his heart skipping a beat as he _just _realised that Cloud was also naked.

"I missed you too," Cloud admitted with a happy smile, his eyes shining a little behind his wet bangs, which were stuck to his forehead.

Zack had been away for less than a week but he had really, really missed the blonde's smile and it surprised him how much he just wanted to stay by his side.

Whilst out on his mission he had done nothing in his spare moments but think of Cloud, wondering if he was okay or just simply picturing his face, he felt awfully feminine.

"Stop!" Cloud flushed and pushed his hand under Zack's chin so the raven was looking away from him, he had never been comfortable with Zack staring at him when he was naked.

"C'mon, give me a break," Zack laughed and flashed a grin at the blonde who just smiled back at him a little shyly as he moved to the side and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist before throwing one at Zack.

"I have to give you my gift," Zack said quickly before Cloud left the bathroom with his dirty clothes bundled in his arms, "just…wait a sec," he said brushing past the blonde who sighed and dumped his clothes in the laundry basket Zack kept underneath the sink in the bathroom.

He'd always thought that was strange.

"Zack?" he frowned upon hearing the strange excitable squeak come from the front room and he walked out of the bathroom to see Zack standing there clutching the gift he'd left on the side when he'd first gotten home.

"Here," Zack urged with a nod of his head, beaming when Cloud took the package from his hand and began to unwrap it, perfectly without ripping the paper as always.

When the brown paper flitted to the floor, Cloud was left staring at an old looking book, though he knew it was brand new, it was Victorian styled and he smiled slightly.

Opening the book it was filled with blank, soft, yellow-white parchment pages, on the bottom of each page was a small message written in smooth black ink which Cloud had to move the book closer to his face to read.

Guilt bled into his heart as he read through the messages one at a time, his eyes now starting to sting with tears.

Zack had taken the time to buy him a notebook filled with tiny messages he'd hand written and he hadn't bought the raven anything because he'd been panicking so much, not knowing what the SOLDIER could possibly want.

Zack's smile fell dramatically when he saw the tears slip from the blonde's eyes and he grabbed the top of his towel as he hurried to the Cadet's side, his free hand lightly pressing on his partner's lower back.

"What's wrong…you don't like it?" Zack asked worriedly and he smiled sheepishly at the weeping boy beside him when those blue eyes met his.

"No I really…" Cloud sniffed and choked on his tears, "I really love it," he smiled slightly and then hid behind his bangs again, holding the book close to his bare chest.

"Ooooh," Zack snickered and used his other hand to poke Cloud's cheek slightly, "you almost had me there, c'mon, if you don't like it then just say," he smiled brightly to show that he wouldn't be offended but Cloud shook his head angrily and moved away from the raven.

"I love it!" he shouted and stared down at the book in his arms, "but I…" he sighed and clunked his teeth, turning back around to face Zack, "I didn't…get you anything," he whispered.

Zack snorted and pulled the blonde back towards him, his arm playfully coming around the younger's neck, his face buried in the damp spikes.

"I did speak with Kunsel before I came home," Zack pointed out and Cloud whined at the mention of the red haired traitor who should expect a very angry blonde appearing in front of him the next morning.

"You knew I hadn't…" Cloud shook his head again and placed one hand on the arm that was still resting around his neck, "I couldn't think of what to get you, I'm sorry," he clutched the book tighter with his other arm, jumping when he felt Zack playfully bite the top of his ear.

"I don't care," Zack said with a large shrug, his nose now gently nuzzling behind Cloud's ear, his lips gently brushing the skin he met there, "as long as you're here, why the hell should I care about some gift?"

"But I just thought that…" Cloud paused again, a small whine leaving his lips when Zack's teeth returned to the side of his ear.

"Don't worry about it Cloud," Zack murmured in a somewhat persuasive tone as his arm released Cloud's neck and his fingers soon slowly dragged themselves up the bare sides of his partner.

His hands quickly put the book onto the couch that was beside them before turning around and pulling Zack's head down so that their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss, his hands pulling harshly at the raven's hair.

Zack found it somewhat unbelievable that his exhaustion had simply disappeared the moment the blonde had entered the shower with him, there was just something about Cloud that made him feel alive.

"Zack," Cloud panted between the small kisses that were being placed on his lips, his cheeks a bright red as were the SOLDIER's, his eyes now open, watching the way Zack's mouth would move as he approached him, the way that Zack's eyes would only half close as their lips connected, feeling the way that Zack's thumb would just lightly brush across his cheek every time the smack of their lips sounded around the room.

He still wanted to apologise and he would have if Zack's lips had just left his for more than a second, clearly the raven didn't want to hear his apologies.

If the growing arousal he could feel from the other man was anything to go by, it seemed that Zack had much more on his mind other than just distracting him from his apologies.

As the towels were quickly discarded from their waists, they stumbled backwards into Zack's bedroom, their lips becoming bruised and sore as the kiss got a little more desperate, the sound of soft panting and moaning filled the room as they toppled onto the bed, the sheets already tangling underneath them.

It didn't take long for Zack to be pulling away from his boyfriend and begin to place wet kisses along the side of his neck, biting down harshly as he knew that pain was a little guilty pleasure Cloud had.

Hissing, Cloud pulled harder at Zack's hair, his hips rolling up against the raven's a little too erotically and it caused Zack to gasp loudly against Cloud's addictive pearly white skin.

"Wait," Cloud whispered and pulled Zack's chin upwards so he was sure that the first class had heard him, his eyes staring at those azure jewels that he adored, the corner of his lips tugging upwards into a smirk as he put his lips next to Zack's ear.

"Can I ride you?" he was practically purring as he gently rubbed his cheek against Zack's, feeling a little more flirtatious than he usually did, his teeth gently closing around his lover's earlobe and tugging on it.

Zack groaned at the request. His hands that were currently resting on Cloud's sides, tightened and his nails dug into the skin had been so desperate to see whilst on his mission.

Allowing the cadet to switch their positions, Zack bit down on his bottom lip as Cloud placed his hands on his muscular chest, looking down at him with half lidded eyes that bled with seduction and shyness.

And nothing could stop the SOLDIER's eyes from drifting down Cloud's body to where his erect penis stood proudly, decorated with blonde hair as pre cum leaked from the tip of it onto his own stomach.

_Oh shit _Zack didn't even notice how the words left his lips at the same time he thought them, just boosting the confidence of the blonde straddling him even more.

"I've really missed you," Cloud smiled gently as he bent down and began placing butterfly kisses over Zack's toned chest, his hand moving between their bodies and grasping Zack's member tightly causing him to take a sharp intake of breath.

"I-I can tell," Zack grunted through gritted teeth, his hands pulling at Cloud's hips so they rolled against his again, both of them moaning at the action.

Pumping his hand a little quicker around Zack's penis, Cloud sat up again raising his eyebrow at the panting raven below him, a buzz of adventure pulsing through him, he then let go of Zack's throbbing member and slowly placed two of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them with a delicious expression sketched across his face.

Zack quickly fisted the bed sheets as he tried to force himself to calm down knowing that he was dangerously close to releasing himself right there as he watched the fingers slip from Cloud's lips, slowly travel down his body and then gently stroke at the puckered flesh of the blonde.

Leaning on Zack's chest with only one hand, Cloud arched his hips a little and gasped as he slipped a finger inside of himself, his eyes glancing at Zack's face and smirking slightly as he saw blue eyes completely transfixed on his actions.

"Ah," running his tongue over his bottom lip, Cloud inserted his second finger and began to scissor them around, stretching himself until he knew he was ready trying to copy the movements Zack's fingers usually did.

_This is so hot _Zack whimpered and went to touch himself but the growl that rumbled through the blonde immediately caused his hand to stop, his gaze moving to meet the hungry eyes of Cloud.

"Don't…don't touch yourself," Cloud then arched his back and quickly pulled his fingers out of himself before he got too carried away, using his other hand to balance a little, his legs feeling a little shaky.

"Cloud," Zack felt his eyes roll whilst his hips bucked upwards as he felt Cloud lower himself onto him, his sex being squeezed teasingly by his partner's muscles.

Smirking as he quickly dropped down on Zack's erection, he threw his head back trying to adjust himself, swallowing the scream he'd wanted to let out as he did so.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked through a strained voice, the raven's eyes glowing lustfully as Cloud placed both of his hands on his chest for support, a small smile playing on the Cadet's lips.

A swift roll of the younger's hips silently answered Zack's question and he arched upwards off of the bed, pleasure rumbling through him.

It wasn't long before they had a gentle rhythm going, most of the movement coming from the blonde who just about had the most seductive look on his face at that moment in time.

Not that Zack could look at Cloud's face for long before his eyes continued to watch the way that the cadet could roll his hips, he'd never seen anything like it before, they were such perfect, slow movements that the pleasure between them was constantly there unlike short sharp jerky movements of the hips which often made the pleasure short lived.

Cloud's fingernails dug into Zack's chest as he began to pick up his pace, moaning lightly when Zack's erection brushed past a bundle of nerves within him, trying to adjust himself to make the spot get hit once again.

The room began to smell of sweat and sex, becoming so warm that Cloud was getting a little dizzy with all that he was feeling, he had never been on top before but from the pleasure that was just dancing within him, he knew it wouldn't be the last time either.

Two large hands came and sat on his hips to help him move a bit better, his bright blue eyes widening slightly when he felt Zack sit up, nearly causing him to fall off of the side of the bed but the raven was careful not to allow that to happen.

Zack smiled warmly up at the blonde who was now pressed right up against his chest, panting heavily against his skin, whimpering the SOLDIER's name out with both excitement and desperation.

"Fuck," Zack hissed when Cloud's teeth bit down on his shoulder roughly, a small pink tongue rolling over the wound tenderly making him shiver and he grabbed a fistful of blonde hair tugging Cloud's face to his where their lips crashed together.

It was at that moment that Zack forced them to roll over so that he was now on top of the blonde, who was currently writhing beneath him, fisting at his hair as their tongues rubbed teasingly against each other's, his legs wrapped tightly around Zack's waist as the first class took a little rougher approach to their moment than Cloud had.

"Zack!" Cloud gasped as he tore his lips away from his lover's and threw his head back, trying to meet Zack's thrusts as the fire in his stomach began to grow, alerting him that he was close to his finish.

It only took a few more deep movements of Zack's hips to send Cloud over the edge, spilling over his own stomach and a little on Zack's muscular chest, his eyes tightly shut and he shook with his arms tightly around Zack who was still moving quickly within him.

The tight muscles clenching around his penis almost forced his orgasm to occur, his eyes meeting Cloud's as he gripped the blonde tightly as he released inside of him, panting loudly as his head laid itself on the smaller boy's chest.

Cloud grinned to himself as he ran his fingers through Zack's thick hair, slightly proud of himself that he had actually dominated Zack for once instead of the other way around, maybe Kunsel was right when he had said that Cloud could just give himself to Zack as their anniversary gift instead, from the way the elder was purring under his touch, it seemed as if he'd enjoyed his gift a lot.

"That was _amazing," _Zack chuckled as he got his breath back, pulling out of his partner and rolling to the side so he could lay next to Cloud, his hand lazily linking with his.

"I did everything well didn't I?" Cloud asked with a smug look on his face which made Zack laugh loudly before he pulled the blonde against his chest where small, tender kisses where then shared between them.

"Certainly did," Zack growled in between their kisses, his nose bumping against Cloud's for added affection making a small blush appear on the cadet's cheeks.

"Y'know I could still get you an anniversary gift…" Cloud said quietly still feeling a little guilty and he snorted with laughter at the dull expression on Zack's face that was silently telling him to shut up about the present.

"_You _are my gift," Zack replied firmly and flicked his tongue out to gently lick the other's top lip, "so just allow me to enjoy you for as long as possible,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Heh, this took a very long while to write actually. I think it took an overall amount of six odd days because I had to keep on changing a few things.**

**But yeah, this is an anniversary fanfiction for Zack and Cloud and I've realised I write quiet a few of these as well as proposal fanfictions xD**

**I just enjoy the feeling around them and it makes writing the passionate scenes a little easier to be honest rather than the 'hi I just met you, let's fuck' fanfictions.**

**Plus I'm starting to put Kunsel in everything I swear, I am so in love with that guy xD I think he'd just be the most amazing person if he were real.**

**And in my headcannon, he's a read head that wears glasses.**

**And he's hot...**

**Like Zack and Cloud are.**

**Um..**

**Anyway, please leave me a comment! Would be nice to hear what you think!**


End file.
